User blog:ThatRandomFox/Five Nights at Randy's (Hidden Lore)
MikeGaming Presents :3 A IDON'TF*cKINGKNOW Production... Before we start FNAR is not a real fanmade fnaf game it's just a name that popped in my head so i decided to make a lore about this pizzeria.... FNAR was created by me obviously if you see anyone claiming that they created then chances are they created it first then me or..they're lying anyways it's not really a big deal they can lie it just shows how he's gonna have a 'bright' future... Randy Sharkfed:HEHA Welcome to Randy's Funhouse a place where you can have fun w-with kids and DEATH a-and parents! Brought to you by Fazbear Funtime! Gringy The Crock:ERR remember kids to play rough or else we'll have to Te-FIX YOUR CURCITS tell your parents! Jenny The Bunny:Hi Boys and Girls remember t-''' '''Jake:*groans*..this place is so boring..plus the pizza sucks here..i'm only here for the Fun House... Mom:*sighs* Jake come on can't you just be HAPPY for once? Jake:No this place was cool until the animatronics started to smell plus they're more glitchy now...this place stinks... Mom:Come on Jake... Jake:I'm leaving to find something fun... Mom:JAKE....i swear that boy sometimes... Srocky The Fox:YEHAHAH Make sure not to go in the DEATHS COVE To the Foxes Corner! Ydnar:HEha whats with the face kid? Jake:Go away i'm here for the Fun House! Ydnar:Well do you wanna play some Gold 'n Grab Jake:Wai...no way Winner gets a SNES and a Super Mario World game i never had a home console...fine i wanna play... Ydnar:Right this way... Jake enters the room ??? takes off his mask... ???:*chuckles*...my last victim..it's now time to die you're my last child to get stuffed into a suit HAHAH he closes the door and locks it 30 Minutes Later... Fred:Okay um it's time to close uh Marah(Mom):Wheres my baby! Fred:Um say again? Marah:Where is he? Fred:...look i haven't touch your s-....god damn you Peter...*he whispered* Fred:i'll be rigt back.... Fred:PETER OPEN THE DOOR!...*bangs*.... He opens the door Fred:What the hell Peter? I-i-i Told you to stop his! Fred:Sorry Gred i thought we could have one last one before w-''' '''Fred:SORRY AIN'T GONNA CUT IT!....Dammit this is gonna ruin me WE ARE BECOMING BIG!...B-bigger then Fredbear's Family Diner! If we lose this name then we'll have to figure out something! Fred:Heck maybe if we f*ck up and if Fredbears Family Diner fuck up we have buy it with our money and entertain kids...*sighs*...you're taking the night shift...i hoep you burn for this... Fred slams the door hard Meanwhile at Fredbear's Family Diner Freddy(not Freddy Fazbear):Okay so we're closign and selling off the name due to....murders and...the Bite of '87....sorry... Months Later Fred:Since uh Randy's Funhouse has been closed due to murders and Animatronics leaking blood and uh...mucus we're abandoning this place and buying Fredbears Family Diner's name and chaning it to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria! I'm Still Working on "You're Broken" and later in the future i might do a Cave Story (fan-made story) but that'll take a long time plus i'll probably do it when i finish the game :3 LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK GUYS Tell me What Ya Think About This Lore? :3 Category:Blog posts